Little Secrets
by just a liar
Summary: It's your senior year and life takes a 180º turn. From cloudy New York to sunny California you find yourself being the new kid. But it's a change you can't complain about. You've just gotten here and that's when you meet her; with her Chicago Bulls snapback, cocky attitude and big smile that screams 'trouble'. The pull towards her is immediate and you can't stop it. /AU skater!Lexa
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, long time no see. It has been almost 2 years since I last uploaded something here.

This is a Clarke x Lexa story that's been on my mind for a couple weeks so I thought ' why not?'.

I'll be updating every week( hopefully) and if you have any doubts or suggestions please say it in a review or you can look me up on tumblr (name's on my profile).

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Word count for this chapter is 1,869.

* * *

The music blares in your ears and you sing along with Passion Pit as you take another box out of the moving truck; you never thought you would admit it but you have to accept L.A. suits you really well. You were pretty reluctant of leaving New York City but no one can really blame you. You were truly living the dream: attending one of the best high schools in the city getting ready for the perfect senior year with your life-long friends and accommodated in an apartment just a block away from Central Park. Yeah, you really had it good but as far as you have seen, this new place seems pretty neat. With the beach just 10 minutes away, an enormous house with a pool at the back and the sun being out is a nice change from cloudy New York; and what can you say about the cute boy who you just saw entering the house next door?

"Clarke? Are you done with the boxes?" your mom shouts from inside the house and you sigh

"Just a minute, mom. I am missing just a couple more."

"Well, don't be long. We still have to unpack before tomorrow if you want it all to be ready before your first day of school!"

You mumble a soft 'believe me, I know' and continue to get boxes out of the truck begrudgingly.

Just as you are taking the last box you hear a distant 'Watch out', but even if you had heard it you wouldn't have been able to avoid what happened next. You can just gasp as it all unfolds before your eyes.

Laying on top of your boxes sprawling some of the contents there is a tangle of limbs and brown hair and you can just stare.

There is a Chicago Bulls snap back by your feet and you pick it up as you finally regain some of your vocabulary.

"Oh God, are you alright? I am so sorry, I swear I did not hear you coming." you gush out at the owner of the snap back and the next moment can only be described as your most embarrassing one _ever_.

The girl stands up and you just stare dumbfoundedly at her in a way that makes her arch an eyebrow at you, but still, you do nothing. She's beautiful, with deep light green eyes that make you feel like when you lay down in the grass at the beginning of spring with the breeze ruffling your hair and her long brown hair is pointing in every direction as the wind blows around you, but still, she looks graceful. She's wearing a Passion Pit tank top (and that makes you feel as if this was destined to be) and torn deep blue jeans that fit her in all the right places and your mind just goes blank. The moment is broken when she gestures to her snap back and you give it back in an almost robotic way. Then, she leans over to grab what you realize is a longboard from under the pile of boxes and starts saying something you do not get the first time

She laughs, and it is so soft but full in a way that makes your insides feel squishy.

"Hey, Sunshine? Didn't you hear me the first time? You alright there? It looks as if it was you who crashed against a pile of boxes." the girl says and you finally shake your head lightly getting out of your trance

"Yeah, sorry. It's just..." you trail off and she just smiles at you

"Got distracted by my beauty, sunshine? Yeah, I get that all the time." she snickers and flashes you a full-toothed smile and there's a feeling at the pit of your stomach that tells you this will not be the last time you see it

"Don't be so cocky, I just lost myself for a minute. And why do you even call me Sunshine?" as soon as the words come out of your mouth she scoffs loudly and a soft 'yeah, sure' comes out of hers accompanied by a shrug due to the last part

"I swear it was just the shock of it all! And besides, I don't have to explain myself since I don't even know you."

"Lexa." she lets out with the trace of a smile on her lips

"What?"

"I'm Lexa, now you know me so you can not excuse yourself in such a lame way. Just admit it, I look awesome." and there it is again, that smile that makes you smile along too

You answer with a soft 'as if' and she grins at you while placing her snapback atop of one of the boxes.

"Anyways, need help with this stuff?" she gestures to the mess of boxes and clothes behind her and that's when you realize you are going to be screwed if your mom sees this

"Actually, yes. Could you help me with getting these inside the house?" you inquire softly, waiting for a positive answer

"Sure, I'll help you stranger." she replies with a shrug and you almost face palm yourself when you realize you are yet to introduce yourself

She lifts the heaviest box as if it was nothing and you can't help but think how good her arms look when she carries stuff around.

You follow her like a lost puppy with another box and you find your self blurting your name so quickly she doesn't catch it.

"Say what, stranger? Was that a sneeze or an attempt to call for help?" she snickers and you blush profusely

"Shut up. I said that my name's Clarke."

"Nice to meet you then, Clarke. Good to put a name to a pretty face" she says happily as she goes to get another box, missing the color that paints your cheeks

It only takes two more trips until all the boxes are in the porch and you almost sigh at thinking she's going to leave since there is no reason for her to stick around.

"Thank you for helping me, Lexa. And I am so sorry for making you crash. Also, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" what started smoothly ends with a jumble of words that you are glad get the message across

"It was nothing, Clarke. And yeah, I'm fine. It is just a few scratches, nothing important." she answers while pointing at an obviously important scrape in her arm that is slowly bleeding and you scold yourself again for not noticing earlier

"Let me clean it up for you, I know a thing or two of first aid techniques." you offer eagerly and she just looks at you for a few seconds as if she was pondering the possibilities before saying yes

You guide her inside de house and before you can realize what is going to happen, your mother is in front the two of you.

"Clarke! I thought you would never finish with the boxes, it took you about an hour to bring them here. I can not believe tha- Oh, hi there. I had not seen you. Are you Clarke's new friend? I'm Abby Griffin, her mother." your mom goes from strict to friendly in a matter of seconds as she extends her arm towards Lexa and before any of you can say anything she gets a soft grip of Lexa's hurt arm

"Let me take a look at that sweetie. Let me guess, Clarke was too distracted with her music and that ended with you getting hurt, am I right?" now your mother is looking straight at you and you sink further into yourself as she mouths a 'you are in trouble, young lady'

"Come with me, I'll patch you up in no time. Let me tell you I am an expert on dealing with things like this; when Clarke was younger she used to come home with one or two every week." she jokes and that breaks the small tension in the room

Lexa just smiles goofily at you as she gets dragged along and you shrug but return the smile.

"So what's your name, sweetheart?" your mom asks as she rummages through boxes looking for the first aid kit

"It's Lexa. I actually live next-door."

Your eyes widen at that thought. You and Lexa are neighbors, which means that cute boy you saw earlier is her brother? friend? boyfriend?

You shake your head again and focus on your mother's conversation with Lexa.

"Oh, so you are a Woods? Your mother came by a few hours ago and let me say she is a total sweetheart too. She actually invited us over for dinner today." this last part is directed towards you and you nod softly as surprise creeps over your whole body

"So that's why she wanted me to come home so soon." Lexa mumbles and your mom gestures her to continue with her rant

"Oh, it's just that I was skating at the park and she called me to return early, which I found odd but now I know the reason why." she continues and flashes your mom a dazzling smile and you mom smiles along too and says how Lexa definitely looks like 'one of those skater girls on TV' making the brunette blush at the compliment

"Well, that's about it Lexa. You are all set up to go home."

"Thanks Ms. Griffin. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it was nothing. Clarke? Can you walk Lexa to the door? I have to unpack a few things and make a run for the store." it is more of an order than a question, so you answer with a brief yes and motion Lexa with a smile

You walk her all the way to the front porch and even though none of you say a thing, it is not an awkward moment.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight, huh?" Lexa asks nervously, and for the first time she looks at you without playfulness in her eyes

"Yeah, sure. Wouldn't miss it for the world." your reply rolls off smoothly from your tongue and you almost punch the air happily at the sight of Lexa's faint blush adorning her cheeks

"Okay, see you in a few then." she makes move towards her house but you let out a soft 'wait' that makes her stop

"Why did you call me sunshine?"

"I don't know, it just seemed... fitting."

And with one last smile she's gone and you just stare at her until she's at her door. She waves at you and you barely save yourself from further embarrassment as you wave back at her.

You start walking towards your door and then you notice the Chicago Bulls snapbacks sitting over the heavy box. You smile as you clutch it to your chest and enter your house. Thank god for your scattered-brain and Passion Pit for putting you on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this story and adding it to favorites and all. I am glad to know you like. Though I appreciate you are following the story, I'd really like it if you reviewed with your thoughts of the story or of the chapter. Shoutout to shoutterror and Sajiko27, I really appreciate the constructive criticism.

Anyways, on with the story. The word count of this chapter is of: 1,474 It's written on Lexa's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as you close the door behind you you plunge into the couch and sigh. You are grinning like an idiot and you know it.

"So you met blondie, huh?" you hear a voice behind you and you almost immediately know who is it from.

"Blondie? How do you know her, Bellamy?"

Your response comes out almost like a low growl and your best friend lifts his hands in form of surrender.

"Calm down, _Commander_. I am no threat and I will not come between you and her, I assure you that. I just watched the whole ordeal from the window and let me say, you looked like a love-sick puppy, dude."

You punch him not-so-lightly and he laughs, but flinches as you threaten to hit him again.

"You sounded like such a creep right now, Bell. And do not calm me Commander, I thought we had agreed on something last time you referred to me like that."

"I know, I know. 'Do not call me Commander unless we are on the roll, yada yada yada'. You are getting really grumpy out of nowhere these days, ya know? Maybe you should get it on with blon-"

With only one glare he shushes and sinks into his seat beside you. You are about to say something but a ruckus upstairs stops you from it.

"I do not have a crush on him, Raven!" a girl shrieks out and you know it's Octavia

"Oh really? Then explain to me how come you started blurting random animal facts when he asked you for the time last week?"

'Oh man, this is gonna end real bad' you say to yourself as you sense Bellamy's anger surfacing

"Come on, dude. It's nothing. They must be talking about stupid stuff." you try to sound convincing but he sees right through your lie

As Raven and Octavia descend down the stare they continue bickering about Octavia's crush on one of your fellow grounders, as you like to call yourselves, Lincoln.

You can almost see Bellamy's veins popping out from his skin as he starts walking towards them.

"Well hello, little sister. What were you just discussing with Raven just a few seconds ago?"

The room falls into a complete silence and you hear yourself gulp

"It's none of your business, Bell. As you said, I was discussing it with Raven, not you. So shoo, scoot over and let me pass." Octavia says with a hint of genuine fear and you almost fear for her too as you watch Bellamy take a deep breath

You decide it is better to cut this off so you step in between both Blakes before things get messy, but still they don't stop staring at each other intensely.

"Guys, did you hear? We are gonna have the neighbors come over tonight!" Raven blurts out and both you and the Blakes stare at her until she lets out a soft 'That sounds exciting, right?'

You shake your head to get out of your trance and you mumble a soft 'Yeah, it sounds awesome' that is almost inaudible that makes Bellamy turn around and face you with a special glint in his eyes.

And in that moment, you know you are definitely and irrefutably screwed.

You mouth a 'Don't you fucking dare' towards him, but that only makes him grin even more.

"Oh, talking about crushes, guess who's got this big ass crush on the new girl..."

Raven and Octavia's faces go from neutral to surprised in just seconds and you almost cover your ears as you prepare for the worst.

"OH MY GOD, LEX! WHO IS SHE? WHAT'S HER NAME? IS SHE CUTE? DID YOU KISS HER? ARE YOU GONNA HAVE CHILDREN? HOW MANY? WHAT ABOUT THE NAMES? OH MY GOD LEX, TELL US EVERYTHING!" Octavia shrieks as she bounces up down around you and you shoot a murderous glance towards Bellamy

"Her name's Clarke and no, I didn't kiss her. We just talked for a couple minutes, that is all. I'm not gonna marry her or have kids with her, we have just met." you answer curtly as you shove your hands into you pockets

"Oh really, but I saw you get into her house and you stayed there for at least 20 minutes, Lexa." Bellamy says with a snicker and you feel the urge to punch him

"You are such a creep, brother! But you would be a good detective if we ever needed one, I guess." Octavia congratulates her brother with a pat on the back and he answers with a 'Yeah, sure'

Before anything else can happen, your mom saves you as she asks all of you to help with the food and get ready for dinner.

The following hours fly by as you have to run from one place to another, avoiding both Bellamy and Octavia as they try to get some more answers.

"What was she wearing, dude?"

"Is her house nice from the inside?"

"Did you meet her folks? That would have insane, man!"

"Oh my god, I bet you two would make a cute couple."

"Dude, I bet a hundred bucks that she'll ask you out before you do since you are such a chicken."

The questions and no answers game continues all afternoon and you thank God almighty when your mom dismisses you specifically to get ready for the dinner. The next question catches you off guard since it's from the one person that had been quiet all evening.

"So have you got the hots for her or no, Woods?" Raven inquires and you blush, there's the answer she was looking for

* * *

You fret about an hour or so over what you are going to wear.

You want to make an impression because she saw you in your skate clothes, so you have to make yourself look presentable.

You finally decide on a blue plaid shirt and dark blue jeans with some random vans since the door bell rang as you were deciding how to finish your outfit.

You take a deep breath as you prepare yourself to see her again, but nothing can prepare you for what happens next.

As you walk down the stairs you catch a glimpse of a light blue something at the edge of the door and you are sure you must have confused it with something else. But as she steps into your house in a beautiful summer dress that matches her eyes, you are pretty sure you swoon.

You are careful not to fall down the stairs as you follow her with your eyes, but you trip on the last step.

Bellamy snickers softly but is stopped by both Octavia and Raven with a pinch on bout arms. He rubs them with a frown on his face and you almost smile at the sight.

That's when she notices you and you swear your whole world gets brighter as she smiles at you.

"Hello, Ms. Griffin. Thank you for coming over." you hear yourself say and you surprise everyone, even yourself, at the calmness of it.

"Hello, Lexa. How is your arm doing?" she asks genuinely concerned and you sink yourself a little as you feel your mom glaring at you

"It's perfect, all thanks to you."

To that Abby softly laughs and thanks you softly as your mom starts talking with her, heading towards the kitchen making the Blakes and Raven follow her, leaving you and Clarke along for a few minutes.

A soft 'hey' comes out of your mouth and she answers bashfully. You spend a few moment taking her in, basking the moment and making sure you remember every detail so you can keep it with you for the rest of your life. Yeah that was pretty cheesy, but who cares.

"You look... you look really beautiful, Clarke."

"Thanks, you look quite good yourself."

The comment makes you blush and you just stare silently to the floor.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" your mom's voice interrupts you and you sigh defeatedly while she lets out a soft giggle.

You make a move to turn around but stop dead in your tracks when you feel a soft hand gently tug yours. You are pretty sure your heart stopped beating for a moment.

She looks at you with her eyes so full of an emotion you are not sure if you recognize or not, but that looks a lot like longing and you bet your eyes say the same.

"Shall we?" the way her voice sounds makes your heart flutter and you smile widely

You are falling for a girl you have just met and there's nothing you can do about it even if you wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. I am so sorry for the delay. It's just that university is just really heavy, you know? Anyway, on with the story. This chapter's word count is 2,052 words and is written on Clarke's POV. Enjoy :)

* * *

You take in everything you can from the house as you walk towards the dinning room. There are photos scattered all over the place hanging from the walls alongside with some trophies and important looking degrees, but all you can think about is if that cute little brunette that appears in most of the photos is Lexa. You make a mental note about asking her about them later.

"Before we take a seat, I think my kids are yet to introduce themselves." Ms. Woods says with a playful demeanor but still scolding the three teenagers you think are Lexa's siblings

"My name's Octavia Blake, and here is my big brother Bellamy. Nice meeting you." The smallest brunette with piercing light green eyes says as she shakes your hand (after shaking your mom's, of course)

Bellamy just smirks at you and you see Lexa huff softly at the soft blush that starts spreading through your cheeks; and from the corner of your eye you see her punch his arm not very softly. So you come to the conclusion that the cute boy (Bellamy) is definitely not her boyfriend.

"And I'm Raven Reyes. I'm just a friend of the family who decided to stick around for a while in search for a place of my own."

You smile at the taller brunette and realize she's staring directly into your eyes, as if she knows you from somewhere. You shake your head lightly realizing that sounds crazy.

After the introductions are over, you scan the table but decide to wait for Lexa to take a seat so you can take the seat next to hers, but your mom silently motions you to sit besides her, so you end sitting across Lexa.

She looks at you and fake cries making you laugh softly, but the expression in her face changes immediately after she catches your smile.

Finally when you are all in your seats and the food has been settled into place, Lexa's mom smiles sweetly at both you and your mother.

"I want you to thank you for coming to have dinner with us. I hope you join us again sometime. Having said that, let us eat!"

No more words are needed and as the forks and knives clatter softly against the plates, a soft but cheery conversation ensues.

"So where are you kids attending to for school?" your mother inquires as she looks at everyone curiously

"Well, Raven, Lexa and I are attending Jaha's, or you know, the Highschool that's just a couple blocks from here. It's our senior year so we are really excited." Octavia gushes out and you find yourself smiling at her buzz

"And well, I am currently working at a mechanic workshop while I wait for the response of my really late college applications." Bellamy admits kinda cheekily and you watch everyone from the house roll their eyes in amusement

"Well, how about you Clarke?" Lexa's mom asks and everyone focuses on what your answer will be

You squirm in your seat lightly as Lexa's rich green eyes stare at you.

"Well, I am actually also starting my senior year at Jaha's? Is that how you called it?" you try not to sound so lost but you end up doing so and everyone laughs at your tone

The laughter soon dies down and Octavia nods at you before elaborating further

"The name is not actually Jaha, for that matter, but since the principals of the last 2 generations have had the same family name we like to call it like that."

The name sounds familiar and you find yourself nodding, finally understanding what they were talking about.

"Anyways, I'm really glad you are attending the same school as us, but let me tell you: you must hang out with us grounders, not those lame-ass mountain men or the creepy Reapers. Hell, you can even hang out with the Arkers, they are nice folks."

"Octavia! Mind your language." Ms. Woods scolds softly and you all smile as Octavia just mutters a soft 'yeah yeah, sorry'.

A comfortable silence settles over the table, but it is not long before you break it asking what did Octavia mean with all those groups she mentioned.

The four teenagers break into full-toothed grins and look at each other as if they already had a prepared speech for the question.

"Well, the Arkers are our friends. They are all the kids that come from different states and settle down here in Cali for highschool. Technically, you would be a part of them but since you seem kinda awesome you can join us." Octavia says with a wink but Raven is quick to follow

"Actually, both the Blakes and I are former Arkers, but we hang out with the grounders all the time. Anyway, the Mountain Men are the rich, snobby kids who think they own the school and everyone who attends it. They are also from California and they usually are the jocks and cheerleaders, but there are some exceptions. They are always making parties in their enormous mansions and showing off their luxuries every time they can."

You nod as you take all the information in and look at Bellamy as he clears his throat.

"As for the Reapers, well… they are like the Mountain Men mascots, they worship the ground they walk on and do as they command. They used to be grounders but out of nowhere they decided they were too good to be one, so they created their own social group with the help of the Mountain Men. They are always playing mean pranks to the Arkers and looking for fights with the grounders."

Before you can ask who the grounders are, Lexa just smirks at you as she starts her speech.

"The grounders are all the kids that have lived all their lives here in California or at least attended Jaha's secondary school as well as high school. There's not much left to say." And there's that smile that wrecks havoc in both your mind and your belly, as if the whole animal kingdom was running up and down in a huge stampede, flock, shoal kind of combination.

The trance is broken as Bellamy once again clears his throat.

"Of course there is more left to say. My dear Lex here forgot to say something. Didn't you, _Commander_?" the shit eating grin in his face doesn't disappear even after Lexa's death stare

"Commander? What does he mean?"

"What my big brother means Clarke, is that cute little Lexa here is the leader of the grounders. She's the most badass, coolest, bestest skater there is in all freaking Cali and she is, therefore, the _Commander_."

" You make me sound too cool for someone who actually isn't, O."

"No way you are saying that, Lex! Here, Clarke. Let me tell you a story. One time we were at this big ass place, that was actually private property, when suddenly we were ambu-" Bellamy's shit eating grin quickly fades away as Raven elbows hi in the ribs and he slowly comes into the realization he shouldn't have said that, as the look of Ms. Woods is not one of happiness at all

"Why did you stop, Bellamy? I'm sure we are all excited to hear the whole story."

Bellamy looks like he just shat his pants and just manages to let out a soft and awkward laugh

"Sure, yeah… so, we were at this… park. Yeah, park. With swings and slides. And we saw this kid crying and we… bought him a popsicle. Yeah! That's right, that's what we did. And then we played tag and used the swings and… it was fun. Real fun. That's the story." Raven looks actually amused at Bellamy's lame attempt to fix things but both Octavia and Lexa have their faces in their hands as they listen to Bellamy's babbling

As in cue, your mom clears her throat and asks if it would be a good time to bring the apple pie you brought. Ms. Woods smiles and gestures your mom towards the kitchen not before sending a 'we will talk later' look to all her kids.

"Way to go, Bell! You sure know how to cover things up nicely." Raven says between laughs and you all snicker as he tries to cover himself up.

"Anyways, Lexa is cool. But she is just lame when she's trying to make an impression with someone." Octavia adds with a wink and both you and Lexa blush

Dinner continues it course and more trivial things are discussed until it is time for you to go. Your mom decides it is a good time to chat with Lexa's mom for a little while, giving you the perfect time to get Lexa alone.

"Here, let me show you something." She says leading you upstairs and you raise your eyebrows as she motions towards what you think is her room

"Really, Lexa? I have just known you for less than 12 hours and you are already trying to charm me into your room?" It is intended to be playful but it really just ends plain flirting, making Lexa freeze and blush intensely

"You wish, Clarke. I just wanna show you something I am sure you will like." She banters with a smile and you smile back at her

'I am pretty sure I would like what's under that shirt.'

Your train of thought is stopped as you step into the bedroom. You look around taking it all in. There's posters from different bands on the walls and what looks like a collection of snapbacks on several shelves, accompanied by a pile of a rare mix of books and videogames right beside her bed.

But what takes your whole attention is the framed picture beside her bed. It's her and another girl looking incredibly happy. It looks like it was taken a long time ago as they are standing right beside a skateboard and they're almost of the same height. Lexa looks happy, really _really_ happy and you wonder who the other girl is.

Before you can ask a cold gentle breeze hits you and you turn around to see Lexa stretching her hand towards you motioning towards the window. You take it without asking why and you step outside. You shiver at the cold breeze, but it is soon forgotten as you trip with a tile. But just before something can happen, you feel a strong pair of hands holding you in place.

"Easy there, Sunshine. Mind your steps." She says playfully and you frown

"It is just the darkness."

"Yeah, sure. Now I can see how great you are with excuses."

There's no time for you to retort because she's making you sit down as soon as she says that. Silently, she places her fingers under your chin lifting it and the view just takes your breath away.

There are twinkling stars above you and shining lights on the skyline and the sound of the waves may be far away but still you can faintly hear it as they come and go. Your heart flutters in your chest as you turn around and see a trace of a smile in her lips. And despite you just met her, despite you just got here to California, the constant feeling in the bottom of your stomach and the quick beating of your heart are all signs of how being here, right next to her, so close you can hear her soft intakes of breath, feels a whole lot more like home than New York ever felt.

"I come here every time I feel like I need a moment to… just feel, you know? To let go of everything I have to hold on to and just stare into the horizon. It is kind of my safe haven."

You can just sigh as you try to bask it all in. Your eyes trace Lexa's form as if trying to memorize it with just a look. She turns around as if she feels your stare and then without you rest your head on her shoulder taking her hand in yours.

If someone were to ask you which day would you relive again and again, without a doubt, you would choose this day in a heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay. But here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or added to favorites. The word count is 1,464.

* * *

Your face feels warm so you open your eyes slowly trying to take everything in. Your room is still unfamiliar and the bright sun that shines heavily on your window helps you remember how you are no longer living in New York. You stretch your arms as far as you can and then scratch your head before yawning, covering your mouth with one hand as you turn around to check your alarm clock. As you do so, the clock starts blaring and you press snooze as soon as it happens. You sigh heavily, as you know exactly what day it is today. You stand up and pat your head, trying to tame your pillow hair while you walk across the room without even checking the day you know is marked with an 'x' on the calendar. Today is going to be your first day of your senior year at Jaha's, or whatever Octavia called it.

You enter the bathroom and the cold tiles make you wince, thinking how you should have taken out your flip flops already from the box that is still pilled up on the far end of your bedroom's corner. You know you should, but the memories that box bears are too overwhelming. A sigh escapes your lips as you turn the shower on, testing the water until it is not too warm nor cold and start taking your clothes off, piling them on the sink. You know it's a bad habit since they always end up wet, but you can't help not caring. As you rinse your hair and wash the soap off your body, your mind wanders towards what the girl-next-door is doing right now. Is she nervous? Or maybe excited? Has she thought of you as much as you have?

You shake your head getting all those thoughts out of it. You turn the shower off and grab the folded towel you left on the toilet seat. You dry yourself off as you walk around the room thinking of all the scenarios that could happen today. Minutes later, you find yourself sitting on you bed after putting on the outfit you had decided on yesterday.

Dark blue jeans accompanied by white converse and a white pullover. Not really much but it was all you could come up with. As you lace your shoes you raise your gaze and meet with the one object that made you lose sleep the past few days. The Chicago Bulls snap back is atop your backpack and you sigh as you make your way towards it, taking it between your hands and playing with it for a few seconds.

"Clarke! You are going to be late for school if you don't head out now!" you hear your mother shouting downstairs and you sigh once again

"I know mom, I'm leaving in a few!" You answer back as you place the snap back back down and take your backpack, placing it securely on your shoulders. You make a move towards the door but a voice inside your head makes you stop dead in your tracks. Against your will, you realize maybe it's time for you to give the snap back back to its owner. So, you take it begrudgingly, deciding it to be a good idea to put it on. Looking yourself in the mirror, you wonder if Lexa would like the look, but you quickly shake the thoughts out of your head and head downstairs.

"About time, Clarke! I thought I would have to go upstairs to get you out of your room." your mother exclaims loudly without turning around and you puff, making her turn around and you almost wince at the playful expression that appears on her face when she takes in your outfit

"My my, will you look at that? Where exactly did you get that hat from?" She asks with a smirk worthy of the cheshire cat and you blush profusely

"First of all, it's not a _hat_ , mom. You really are getting old. And in second place, it's not of your business." You reply trying to be smooth and cool but end up blurting it all out nervously

"Whatever you say Clarke. I bet it is Lexa's, isn't it? You sure like her a lot to wear a _hat_ from a team you despise." She says matter-of-factly, emphasizing on the word on purpose

Instead of saying anything, you leave without saying a word other that 'goodbye'. You stomp your way out of the house while thinking how moving to California has really changed famous Doctor Abby Griffin not only on her constant good humor, but also on her newly found love for teasing you.

As you walk down the sidewalk, the blinding sun makes you curse at the world for its existence. Your bad mood makes you fail to realize there's a certain brunette following you.

"Stupid Abby Griffin and her way to ruin my mood. Stupid and ridiculous Californian sun and it's stupid rays. Stupid hat!" you mutter angrily to yourself as you continue stomping down the street

"Wow, someone's certainly not in a good mood today. What's the occasion? Bed bugs? A bad breakfast? Or was it maybe that you missed me so?"

To say you are surprised is not enough to describe what you are feeling now. Butterflies replace the angry rhinos stomping in your stomach as you recognize the voice.

"You wish I'd missed you Lexa. It's only been three days, you know? You are not that special." You say with the trace of a smile on your lips as the girl you have actually been thinking of for the past days makes her way to walk beside you

"Well, I would think the opposite since seemingly you missed me so much you are wearing my _stupid hat_ right now." the smirk is evident in your voice and you don't even have to turn around to know it's there

With a blush, you try to come up with an excuse as to why you are wearing her snap back, but fail as you end up thinking of blaming to weather or the sun on it.

"But hey, no need to come up with an excuse since I missed you too." there's a hint or nervousness on her voice as she says it and the thought makes you smile

The mood quickly changes as she clears her throat. She starts going off about how the sun is to blame to everything that happens in California. You turn around just in time to see the blush on her face disappearing and you smile at the sight.

"But aren't Californians supposed to love the sun and all? Besides, shouldn't you be used to the weather by now?" you inquire playfully, teasing her just slightly

"Well yeah, I'm used to it but that doesn't mean I like it, you know? A cloudy day doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."

Her answer makes you laugh and that earns you a lopsided grin.

"Anyways, ready for your first day?"

"I don't think I'm ready, but apparently we are already here." your reply is soft and nervous, and as Lexa realizes that she takes your hand in a reassuring gesture that makes all the doubts disappear

"You'll do just fine, Clarke. I promise. If not, you can always tell me and I'll have anyone beaten up for you." she says smugly and you let out a laugh

"Sure you will, _Commander._ I trust you can do whatever you please to do here."

Before Lexa can say anything, you hear people shouting your names behind you. You turn around to meet eyes with Raven and Octavia, who are seemingly mad at Lexa for leaving them behind.

"So nice of you, Lex. Did you actually forget us at home or what?" Octavia says in between ragged breaths

Raven looks better than her, and she just looks at Lexa as if waiting for the answer.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's get inside already, this sun is killing me!" Octavia cuts Lexa off, _again_ , as she starts dragging both of you into the school, with Raven on tow.

You look to your side to find Lexa shaking her head. As she realizes you are looking at her, she mouths her apologies. 'I'm sorry they are this crazy'. You shrug it off and mouth with a smile 'No biggie, at least I'm here with you'. The silent conversation makes you feel giddy and you realize that today will be one of the best days of your life.


End file.
